The Heat of Winter
by Andre Tetreault
Summary: Rory discovers that Chilton has an outing planed called "exercise day".
1. The outing

Title: The Heat of Winter.  
Summary: An outing for school on exercise..  
Author: Andre Tetreault  
E-Mail:dphoenix@videotron.ca  
Rating: PG, Mild Nudity(Kind Of) and also some Swearing.  
Content: Comedy, Drama and a lot of Gilmore Fun.  
Pairing: Rory and Tristin.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Gilmore Girls characters. Amy Sherman-Palladino, Dorothy Parker Drank Here productions, and the WB do. None of the characters used   
belong to me, No copyright infringement intended. No profit is made from this fanfic(stories).  
All feedback can be sent to my E-Mail see above.  
  
  
  
  
Foreword  
========  
  
I hope you enjoy this story, I might not have all the characters personality, exactly right but you will get the idea, and hopefully you will enjoy it as much as I have   
enjoyed writing it.  
  
  
  
The Heat of Winter.  
By  
Andre Tetreault  
  
  
  
  
Prologue  
-------------------------------------  
These event take place 2 weeks after Madeline's Party.  
  
  
  
Part 1 - The outing  
  
  
  
Chilton Prepatory Academy  
Monday  
-------------------------------------  
First class of the day. Rory is siting at her desk waiting for the teacher to enter the class and teach her something, Well since the party Tristin has been better, he still   
bugs the hell out of me but only playfully, Paris is another matter she really hates me with a passion, since I tried to help her out in the dating arena, I tried to fix her up   
with Tristin.  
  
While Rory is siting, she ponders her situation at Chilton * Paris still hate my guts for trying to set her up with Tristin, I really though she'd be happy about it I mean she   
does have a crush on him so what's her problem I mean come on, how long is she going to hate me for *  
  
She looks over to Tristin who smiles back, knowingly, he considers Paris's behavior a little immature on her part. They hear the door open and in comes Mr. Medina,   
he comes in smiling at his students and starts to talk.  
  
"Ok students this friday is our annual exercise day and this year were going to Willingfords National Park, at the bottom Mont. Perkins, there will be skiing, walking,   
hiking sledding and other types of fun, Oh and another thing it's mandatory to be there."  
  
Tristin says to Rory "I love this day, it's a day that you can roam free discovering new things have a lot of fun and have no school"  
  
"I'd rather just have another of school or at least study more, I wonder if I can get out of it"  
  
For the rest of the day they go to classes and work hard, Rory asked Mr. Medina if it was possible to get out of the exercise day and he replied that their is no way to   
get out of it. So the week advances as usual slowly but at least she has a friend in Tristin even though it's very uncomfortable to be with him still, on Wednesday they   
had to choose what they wanted to do on friday, for her part Rory chooses Walking/Hiking so it won't be to stressful, Tristin seeing this also chooses Walking/Hiking   
and naturally Paris is always choosing what Tristin chooses which is Walking/Hiking. And so friday comes around and since it's a special outing for the school they   
meet at school very early that friday so that they may have more time for the day, they meet up at school at 6:00am.  
  
  
  
  
END OF PART 1 - MORE TO COME  
========================================================================  
Do not be afraid of sending your comments, it's the only way that I'll learn to write better fanfics.  
please send Comments to dphoenix@videotron.ca   
  
  



	2. The Adventure Begins

Title: The Heat of Winter.  
Summary: An outing for school on exercise..  
Author: Andre Tetreault  
E-Mail:dphoenix@videotron.ca  
Rating: PG, Mild Nudity(Kind Of) and also some Swearing.  
Content: Comedy, Drama and a lot of Gilmore Fun.  
Pairing: Rory and Tristin.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Gilmore Girls characters. Amy Sherman-Palladino, Dorothy Parker Drank Here productions, and the WB do. None of the characters used   
belong to me, No copyright infringement intended. No profit is made from this fanfic(stories).  
All feedback can be sent to my E-Mail see above.  
  
  
  
  
Foreword  
========  
  
I hope you enjoy this story, I might not have all the characters personality, exactly right but you will get the idea, and hopefully you will enjoy it as much as I have   
enjoyed writing it.  
  
  
  
The Heat of Winter.  
By  
Andre Tetreault  
  
  
  
  
Part 2 - The Adventure Begins  
  
  
  
  
Willingfords National Park  
Friday  
6:50am  
-------------------------------------  
For the last twenty minutes the buses have been arriving with students, when all the students are off the buses, they all split up and meet their friends and talk about   
having fun on this day. Rory kept apart from the others keeping to herself, not having many real friends at the school was an easier way to stay alone and not be   
bothered. The teachers arrive with their clipboards and notepads.  
  
"Ok students, listen up and listen good, we will be doing the buddy system today and we have decided who will be with whom, it will you a chance to get to know   
some other people from Chilton got it, and you may not change your assignments. After we separate all the students into the type of sport you have chosen to do, we   
will then continue by assigning your buddies."  
  
The teachers then proceed to point in one corner the skiers in another sledding and then all the other sports now he says that the walkers and hikers go next to the   
equipment building, so Rory goes in that direction with also 35 other students. When all the students are gathered, the teacher starts to tells them that they are in a real   
forest, and there are real dangers, so be careful, now each team will have a compass and a map, also every member of the team will have a pack sack with emergency   
supplies, now if you don't need them do not use them, they are only for emergencies. He then starts to split up the students into groups of three as he starts to call out   
names her heart stops at what she's hearing.  
  
"Ok group #1 Thompson, James and Williams, group #2 Du Grey, Gellar and Gilmore..."  
  
At this point Rory doesn't hear what the teacher is saying, she locates a bench and sits on it waiting for the earth to open up and swallow her whole, she feeling despair   
the though of spending the whole day with those two, depresses her completely, she was trying to catch her breath. One hates her, and the other annoys her constantly,   
and it's starting to snow, her mother is right it's beautiful when it snows, she puts her feet on the bench and wraps her arms around her knees then drops her head on her   
knees and shuts her eyes.  
  
Tristin stands before her "Ahem Ahem" he says.  
  
She lifts up her head seeing Tristin there looking down on her and asks.  
  
"Are you ok Rory?" with concern in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah just fine, what do you want?" she asks.  
  
"Well we have to get our equipment for the walk/hike, are you coming?, you know we have to stick together, don't you" he says smiling.  
  
"Yeah great a whole day alone, just like any other day at Chilton. With my luck one of you will kill me by throwing me off a cliff or something"  
  
She stands and heads for the equipment building. Tristin follows her with his eyes, knowing of her solitude, he keeps away from her giving her some quiet time. * She's   
going to hate this day all right, they reach the equipment building, Paris is already there and she's already wearing her snowshoes and emergency supplies in a pack sack   
that is supplied by the equipment manager. Rory gets her things and a pack sack and heads in a different direction then Paris, so as not to talk to her, she then drops   
her stuff on the ground and starts to install her snowshoes and checks the equipment in the pack sack. A teacher comes by and adjusts her equipment for her, he's   
showing her how everything works she thanks him and he leaves. Standing there waiting for the teacher to finish checking all the students she considers the relationship   
she has with her two enemies and tries to figure out what should be done about it. At the same moment she uses this time to store her lunch in her pack sack.  
  
"Ok Listen up kids, in your packs is emergency equipment it's not to be used in any other situation except in an emergency got it, now in your pack their is water, food,   
matches, rope, flashlight and a couple of other things that are needed for emergencies. Now each team has a map and a compass, that way you can't really get lost   
these have already been distributed to a person of your group that has knowledge of using one. Ok I hope you all enjoy your walk/hike, it's presently 7:30am we will   
all meet back here for 4:30pm that gives us a total of nine hours of exploration so enjoy yourselves, be careful out there this is still a real forest with real animals and   
don't do anything stupid, got that?"  
  
They all respond yes sir. The groups start to leave in different direction, Rory is siting on a bench not getting up knowing it was going to be a very long day, Tristin and   
Paris come up to her and say.  
  
"Well ready, Let's go" Paris says while starting to walk away.  
  
"Rory is everything ok?" Tristin asks with concern in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah just fine, let's go and get this day over with" she takes a deep breath, gets up and follows the two others.  
  
Paris says with a smile "I have the compass and the map"  
  
"Yeah Whoopee Do" Rory says.  
  
*Man this is going to be a long day with these two* Tristin though.  
  
  
  
  
END OF PART 2 - MORE TO COME  
========================================================================  
Do not be afraid of sending your comments, it's the only way that I'll learn to write better fanfics.  
please send Comments to dphoenix@videotron.ca   
  



End file.
